1. Field
The following relates generally to remote communication between devices via one or more networks, and more particularly to remote field testing network-related applications or functions of a mobile device.
2. Background
In recent years, a variety of advancements has occurred in mobile communication technology and mobile communication devices. Some of the advancements, such as integration of camera and video recording technology onto such devices, incorporation of e-mail and short messaging services into mobile communication, and the like, involve software and/or hardware applications. These applications have added increased flexibility, processing power, communication capabilities and so forth, to already popular communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones). As a result, such devices have become more popular in a consumer marketplace, motivating larger numbers of consumers to purchase such devices, or to upgrade to devices that include new applications and technologies.
As larger numbers of consumers own and utilize mobile devices, business mechanisms traditionally limited to personal, radio, television or landline telephone contact are expanding into the mobile environment. For instance, as the Internet becomes increasingly accessible via mobile communication devices, e-mail and web browsing applications are utilized with mobile devices. Further, electronic commerce is also conducted by way of such devices. For instance, secure web applications can provide an interface for conducting online commercial transactions with a web browsing device. Credit card, debit card, bank transfer and like payments can be facilitated utilizing secure web applications executed at a mobile device.
Typically, new mobile device functions, applications, operating environments, and the like, are tested by manufacturers prior to commercial release. Device tests can involve conducting remote communication between devices, accessing one or more service provider networks, accessing various components of such networks, and so on. With regard to media applications and other client applications, data is typically requested from a network (e.g., web content), or pushed from the network to the device (e.g., message notifications). Application tests for push-based data exchange can vary as compared with pull-based data exchange. Accordingly, test procedures for mobile devices typically must accommodate one or both of such tests to adequately determine compatibility of new functions or applications with industry standards and design parameters of related applications or devices.